Before It's Too Late
by Reannederful
Summary: Oneshot! Owen and Cristina's relationship has been through its ups and downs. Will they be able to survive?


Summary: There relationship is going through its ups and downs. Can they survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these genius characters. All property of Shonda Rhimes, so don't sue.

* * *

"**Before It's Too Late"**

Cristina was having one hell of a day; she just wanted to go home and sleep. Cristina knew that Teddy wasn't just here for a job and Cristina could see it in the way Teddy looked at Owen. The worst thing about this whole situation though is that Owen didn't tell her about Teddy's feelings, but she guessed it was fair because she hasn't told Owen about Jackson kissing her. _I have an hour and a half until I am off"_, Cristina thought. As Cristina rounded the corner she saw Owen, she knew that she needed to talk to Owen about Teddy and the whole Jackson mess since he is now trying to pursue her. She went up to Owen and dragged him to the empty stairwell. "You know as much as I want to kiss you I wouldn't think it would be _appropriate_."

"Jackson Avery kissed me the night of Arizona's disaster birthday."

"The day we got in the fight?"

"Yes, but he was drunk and I pushed him away and told him I was involved." Owen didn't even want to respond so he just walked out, leaving a hurt Cristina in the stairwell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few minutes Cristina snapped out of her daze and decided that she had to find Owen and make sure he didn't kill himself. Cristina wasn't exactly sure where he was so she just asked around and finally landed on an on-call room. When she opened the door she saw Owen sitting at the edge of the bed. "I think we need to talk", Cristina said.

"Yeah I think we do, Cristina why didn't you tell me this when it happened?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Teddy basically declared her love for you?"

"That is a completely different situation."

"How", Cristina asked angrily.

"It is different because we didn't kiss, unlike you and Avery."

"So just because you two didn't kiss makes it okay for you not to tell me about her loving you?"

"I didn't want to ruin everything we have."

"Well Owen sorry to say but we haven't had very much lately." Right after she said that Cristina was the one to walk away this time. She needed to go someplace quiet so she decided on the tunnel where she used to go as an intern.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As she sat there thinking she heard footsteps coming towards her, and when she looked up to see his green eyes staring at her. "What do you want Avery, because I don't have time for you right now."

"Cristina, he doesn't see you, he doesn't understand you."

"And you think you do?"

"I know for a fact I do, you are driven, talented, and hardcore."

"You don't know me. The only thing you see is who I am at work. Owen, he knows my likes, dislikes, and my ticklish spots. He knows everything you see and more."

"Yeah but he doesn't see you, I do."

"The only reason why you see me is because the three facts you stated." Cristina took a deep breath as she continued. "Owen may not see me now but he is there. I can't walk away from my relationship."

"Why", Jackson asked frustrated.

"I can't walk away because I love Owen; we have been through hell and back and I would do it all over again if it means that we would be together. Owen get me and although we are at odds right now everything will fall into place, he is everything to me and I love him. That is why I can't walk away."

"What about me, I just can't stop my feelings for you."

"Jackson I would never give you a chance. The reason is because I know guys like you, arrogant, cocky, and have no attachments. Guys like you will always leave girls like me at the altar. Guys like you will always break girls like me's hearts. Why would I want to go through that when there are guys like Owen that will make sure girls like me will be caught when we fall?" At that moment Cristina realized that she made a mistake. She left the on-call room to find Owen walking out of the hospital. "Owen, wait", Cristina yelled. Cristina pulled Owen into a passionate kiss and pulled away with a huge smile on her face. "I'm sorry", Cristina said.

"I'm sorry too, I love you and if I can go out and buy you a ring I would. You stuck with me when everyone told you to stay away, you were there when I needed you the most and I doubt that anybody would have done the same thing." Cristina pulled Owen in for another kiss then wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked across the street to her apartment. From a distance two pairs of eyes watched in disappointment as the couple walked away happily and like there was no one else who existed.


End file.
